


Falling in Love

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Screencaps, captions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair finally realize they are falling in love.  Another story told in pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love

Falling in Love

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/1_zps96588f2f.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/2_zpsfd926bd8.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/3_zpsd869b349.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/4_zps745914ce.jpg.html)

  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/5_zpsb786072a.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/6_zps56a89d63.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/7_zps4987042a.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/8_zps319a98e1.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/9_zps80bfe6e3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/10_zps0dca6fda.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/11_zps3a25aa4b.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/12_zpsf87ec362.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Story2/13_zps0fbdb75c.jpg.html)

**THE END**


End file.
